Getting Tanked
by eternal.dust
Summary: Drunk Tamsin trolling the Happy Sunshine Gang, making bets with Dyson and Kenzi, sexing Bo, and doing whatever the hell she pleases. Hilarity ensues.
1. Part Une

**A/N**: I decided to rewrite this first chapter to be more in tune with the rest of the chapters.

Also, Drunk Dyson. Whoo!

* * *

Amidst the din of cracking pool balls, raucous laughter and the unhealthy film of cigarette smoke, Tamsin weaved her way around the tight spaces of the bar. She gripped two mugs of beer firmly by the handles, the cloud of foam dripping over the edges when she slammed them both down onto the table by Dyson's arm. The drinks, still so fresh and cold, left an imprint of iciness on her skin when her hands lifted from the handles.

Dyson looked up, throwing a grateful smile as he slid his mug closer. "Thanks," he said as fixed his eyes on the liquid content before him rather than taking that first sip that Tamsin had expected him to.

The valkyrie watched him in disappointment, wrinkling her nose as she said, "Dude, don't go all mopey on me. You promised me some bad boy fun and that brewski isn't gonna drink itself."

Watching the foam slowly dribble down the length of the mug, Dyson shook himself out of it and said, "Sorry, you're right."

"So much for tearing up this town," Tamsin huffed with an eye roll as she dropped into the chair across from Dyson and lifting the mug to her lips.

"I was just having a thought. It's gone now."

"Rightfully so," the valkyrie replied dryly as she felt the bitter taste trickling down her throat. "What was the first rule for tonight?

The amusement lit up Dyson's features. "No thinking allowed," he recited.

"Exactly!" Tamsin slapped the surface of the table in unison with her exclamation just as her emerald gaze eased up and slowly trailed from the wolf to an enticing sight behind him.

Noticing the distraction that suddenly claimed the valkyrie, Dyson turned his shoulders curiously, his eyes falling into line with a curvy brunette in the far booth who fidgeted coyly in her seat as she communicated with a small wave to the blonde and lifted a colorful cocktail to her mouth.

Tamsin bit the bottom of her lip, smirking as the silent flirtation became a natural instinct for her. When her eyes settled back to Dyson's bewildered face, her expression dropped like it had been torn down by gravity as she groaned, "You are seriously cock-blocking me right now."

Laughing, Dyson took a heavy gulp from his drink. "No, you go do what you came here to do."

Sighing heavily, the valkyrie leaned back into her chair, her head falling back as she briefly gazed at the worn out wooden panels on the ceiling. "That was the idea, wasn't it? But then I'd feel bad for just ditching you here." Settling back, she reached out a long arm to retrieve her mug, swallowing the entire content in one gulp as she glanced over at Dyson's full glass out of the corner of her eye. "Do I really need to force feed you that thing?"

"No, I just need to-"

"That's it." Rising abruptly, she tore the mug out of Dyson's grip, her eyes running it over with disdain as she released her grip, letting the mug slip from between her fingers and shattering loudly into small fragments, a puddle of alcohol pooling beside her feet. "Oops," she shrugged with a raised eyebrow. "I guess we're gonna need some stronger shit."

* * *

Within another half hour, the vodka and whiskey bottle count was piling up at a frightening pace. Tamsin couldn't keep count of how many she actually ordered but everywhere she turned there were empty bottles knocking up against her.

Dyson sat across from her, his face slightly euphoric and sleepy at the same time as he struggled to keep his head balanced on his right arm. "I don't feel so good," he slurred.

The room was slightly shaking and all the muted colors in the dimly lit bar were strangely vibrant and glowing when she turned her head. "So tell me about this Bo chick." Tamsin slowly traced the mouth of the vodka bottle with her index finger and stared off into space.

Dyson tried to focus on the valkyrie, the veil of alcohol clinging heavily to his eyes. "'No thinking allowed,' remember?" he reminded her in a slow, drowsy voice.

"Who's thinking?" the valkyrie replied in a defensive tone as she pressed her lips over the bottle's mouth and tried to futilely suck the liquid up. "I'm already drunk, dude. You might as well humor me."

"Bo's...Bo." Dyson said in his daze, smiling deliriously as he chased at some far away thought in his mind.

"What a startling revelation." Tamsin muttered. "Why are you so moony over her, anyway? What's so great about her? I mean she's got a great ass, I'll admit."

Dyson suddenly chuckled aloud. "So you noticed."

"I gotta give credit where credit's due," Tamsin replied sardonically, struggling to pull herself up as she felt the alcohol dragging her down.

"Why do you hate Bo?" The wolf's question caught her off guard as the valkyrie looked over and caught him picking at his fingernails. She didn't have to answer him, really. The state that they were both in wasn't conducive to anything meaningful or poignant and her words were bound to fall on empty ears anyway. Still, Tamsin sat up and pursed her lips, answering, "It's just her nature."

"Succubus?" Dyson asked absently.

"You can never trust a sex demon, wolf man."

"Bobo's not like that," the wolf replied, pressing his hands firmly on the surface of the table as he leaned forward.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows in amusement, watching the innocence overtake the wolf's features as he looked ready to protect the succubus's honor. "Bobo? You must be drunk off your ass, D-man or you're turning into Kenzi again."

"Whatever. It's your fault." He wagged a finger at her and then dropped his head to stare at some age-old stain that had long since marred the mahogany of the table.

"Yep. Because getting you drunk was such a _swell_ idea on my part." The irony not escaping her, Tamsin downed her entire whiskey bottle, feeling the fuzziness sweep over her as the wolf eyed her and giggled at the irritated expression on her face. "Shut your face," she spat at Dyson.

The laughter overtook the wolf completely as his entire body shook in a riot. He pointed and chuckled at the valkyrie glaring back at him, the humor escalating. Overtaken by the alcohol, he was unable to contain it any longer as he parted his lips and released a deafening howl to a string of passing patrons. They glanced at him cautiously, quickening their pace when he chased after them with another roar.

"Dude, quit it!" Tamsin leaned forward and slapped him squarely across the face.

Dyson fell backwards, lightly touching the sting on his cheek as he narrowed his eyes at her. "That was uncalled for," he growled.

"Well, you were being an ass and freaking people out," the valkyrie said in a low, strained voice. "You are the weirdest fucking drunk I've ever seen."

The grin fell back onto his face in an instant. "You wanna bet on that?"

Tamsin paused, adjusting herself to the sudden turn in events, eyeing the wolf suspiciously as he sat back with crossed arms and sneered at her with a daring expression. "What'd you have in mind?"


	2. Part Deux

Because it's fun to fuck with Bo when you're drunk. Especially if you're Tamsin.

* * *

The impatient pounding on her door only intensified the more Bo tried to ignore it. It was 3 A.M. in the goddamn morning and she was tired and drained without an ounce of delicious chi in her system to sustain her till the morning. She felt guilty every time she fed and she didn't want that feeling hanging over her whenever Lauren looked at her.

Angrily she threw back the covers and dragged herself out of bed, descending the stairs two at a time and wincing at each creak and groan, praying that they didn't give out on her. The knocking persisted, the rhythm slightly erratic and completely indicative of a very drunk person or possibly a junkie.

_Great_.

"I'm coming!" Bo yelled, but it didn't seem like the rude, uninvited asshole on the other side of door heard or acknowledged her.

After fiddling with the lock, Bo swung the door open and was shocked to find a pair of slightly drowsy green eyes peering at her with curiosity. Bo took in all five feet and ten inches of the tall blonde grinning sloppily in her drunken haze.

"Greetings, succubus." Tamsin leaned into the doorway, vodka bottle in hand as she took a swig.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here at this hour?" Bo demanded.

Perfectly trimmed eyebrows arched at her. "You're not gonna invite me in? Rude much?"

"It's 3 A.M. and _you _woke _me _up. How am I the rude one here?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and pushed her way in, sliding Bo to the side like an afterthought.

"Yes, by all means come _right_ in!" The succubus threw her hands up in the air as she pushed the door close with her body.

"So I took the D-man out for some drinks," the blonde began, not hearing Bo or, rather, choosing to ignore her. "Biggest regret of my life. I thought it'd be fun to get him drunk, but he just gets moody and talks about _you_ all the time. He completely cock-blocked me, dude."

"Where's Dyson now?" Bo crossed her arms over her chest watching as the blonde lazily crashed down onto the couch and take another sip from her bottle.

"I left him by the dumpster. I think he was digging in it for food or some shit."

Bo turned her head in disbelief. "Great friend he has there."

Tamsin let out an ironic laugh, her long, lean body now fully reclined on the couch. "_Partners_," she made a distinction. "Not _friends._" Then she threw her head back onto the throw pillow, gazing at the ceiling as if in awe.

Bo knew then and there that the valkyrie was definitively smashed because the shack, much to her dismay, did not hold up well to close scrutiny. "Well," she began, the irritation rising slightly in her tone, "maybe you could do with a few, cuz your attitude _sucks_."

"Why, are you offering?" the blonde slurred, the smile never leaving her face as her eyes fixed on Bo. Clumsily, she pulled herself into a sitting position, setting the bottle down onto the table.

Bo studied Tamsin in silence, wanting to clarify that _no, she sort of hated her_. But then she stopped herself, not really sure if hate was the word she'd used. The valkyrie agitated her, yes - annoyed her even more so. But hate? It would be an outright lie to say yes, but she didn't want to give the blonde that satisfaction so she settled on, "You wish."

Tamsin snorted in what seemed like a moment of lucidity before she threw herself backwards, slumping against the couch. "Friends with a succubus..." the blonde considered, mulling the thought over in her head. "It's gotta have its benefits, right?"

Bo was momentarily taken aback. "Like _what_?" She felt her face scrunching on its own, as if her entire body wanted to reject the idea, but then her pulse gave a little jump when the blonde threw her a dimpled smile, her green eyes lighting up.

"Like wall-pounding sex." The valkyrie's voice was just dripping with mischief as if she knew how to push all the right buttons; or perhaps she was pushing every single button at once and delighting herself in whatever reaction she got.

Bo felt a cold sweat washing all over her as her stomach started to churn. _No_, she wanted to say. _No, you are not fucking drunk in my shack right now and propositioning me with sex_.

"Oh _come_ on!" The blonde ushered the thought again. "Don't tell me you never thought about it before. I mean..." She looked Bo up and down, her eyebrows rising once they settled back to Bo's widened eyes. "...you sure look like you need it."

"I - I..." Bo stammered, the words suddenly dissolving as she eyed the blonde, studying the way her gold curls fell loosely over her shoulders and how intensely her green eyes contrasted with her dark outfit. "I do. But not from _you_." She was not proud, but at least she got a sentence out.

Tamsin smirked and stood up on two long wobbly legs, swaying over in a clumsy sort of way while her green eyes locked with Bo as she approached. Slowly and deliberately, the blonde reached her hand out, sliding her long index finger along Bo's jaw line and delighting herself in the shiver that she had induced from the succubus. "You wouldn't be saying that if you had me," her low, sly voice crawled up and down Bo's spine.

The succubus inhaled deeply. "You are pretty fucking arrogant," she murmured back.

"I'm a lot of fucking things, succubus," Tamsin whispered, bringing her face closer to Bo's open mouth. "Are you ready to find out?" Bo could practically taste the alcohol in her breath, feeling nearly drunk herself as she gazed in wonder at how it was humanly possible for the valkyrie to fit herself in those tight jeans. It didn't matter, really. They would be ripped off before she knew it.

When her restraints buckled and snapped Bo rushed forward and hungrily pushed her lips up against the blonde's, clawing at her shirt and nearly yanking off the chain around her neck. Tamsin laughed silently at the succubus's desperation and frenziness to unclothe her. "Cool your jet engines, sweetheart."

"You started this," Bo gasped, feeling the valkyrie's fingers sliding down her pants. "So just shut up and finish it."

"With pleasure."

Tamsin rolled the succubus's shirt off of her back and dove right in, her lips trailing down the column of Bo's neck and sinking in between the valley between her breasts. She shoved Bo up against the nearest wall, grinning with the force that it took to make the succubus yelp in surprise.

Bo pawed at her, ripping her top in half and then frantically tugging at the blonde's bra, all the while leaving wet kisses wherever her lips could make contact. Tamsin threw Bo's legs around her hips and impatiently tore off her pants, not entirely surprised to find nothing else left to dispose of. Her eyebrows raised in what might seem like a sign of approval.

"I don't wear underwear," Bo explained with a coy smile before she grabbed Tamsin by the neck and pulled her in again, burying Tamsin's face into her chest.

The blonde moved her mouth over a nipple, sucking and lightly biting until they became sore and hardened as Bo moaned and began to grind her hips up against Tamsin.

The succubus was impatient, her insides just itching for pleasure. "Stop teasing, you bitch."

"You need to be taught some patience," Tamsin grinned, running her fingers down the length of Bo's taut stomach and hovering just slightly outside of her folds. Her mouth moved to another nipple, causing Bo to shriek as Tamsin's teeth clamped tighter before she released the pressure, her lips gliding over the rock-hard tip until her mouth pulled back with a 'pop.'

Bo's eyes fluttered wildly, her breathing increasing in ragged breaths as she felt herself beginning to get wet. Tamsin still wouldn't touch her yet. No, the bitch was still taking her time but that was fine. Two could play at that game.

Firmly, she gripped the blonde's face in her hands, attacking her lips and slowly pulling that exhilarating blue chi from the valkyrie's core and feeling herself fill up with the rush of victory, the chilliness of ice and the unbridled passion for life and death. The valkyrie's chi was a whirlwind of vibrant emotions, memories of ancient glories and present wishes - an overlapping collage of a life lived and loved at its finest.

"Beautiful..." Bo muttered, lost so deeply in the sensation that she could think of nothing else. She had never felt so powerful, so rejuvenated as her eyes began to glow a brilliant blue and she gazed at the blonde kissing her way down to her center. Goddammit, Tamsin was right and it was killing her just to admit it to herself. There was no way to go back from this and she knew she'd always want more. She'd been played and played so very well.

The blonde began to carry her away from the wall and, crossing over with a few swift strides, threw her with a violent passion onto the couch. Bo let out a cry of excitement, watching as the valkyrie looked at her, the haze of alcohol still cast over her eyes, her blonde hair ruffled in all directions, and yet she still looked so magnificently ravishing in all her drunken glory. With one hand squeezing Bo's breast, she thrust her fingers into the succubus's warm center with the other, pumping in a slow rhythm and then finally picking up speed as Bo moaned louder and screamed for release.

"Fuck!" Bo cried as she could feel her muscles clenching and the warmth flushing to her core.

Tamsin swept her long, blonde locks back and fixed her eyes deeply into Bo, grinning. "You asked for it." She pumped harder and faster while thumbing Bo's clit. Her other hand simultaneously pinched the succubus's nipples, squeezing and caressing until she went numb and felt only the wave building up in her lower depths. The orgasm swept through her like a tidal wave, shaking her violently and rendering her powerless until all she could do was curse and scream out the valkyrie's name while she finally shuddered to a stop.

Bo lay motionless for several seconds, drinking in the air and feeling her heartbeat return to a more natural rhythm. "Tamsin?" she called out when she noted the stillness around her.

The blonde pulled herself back into view, attempting but failing to put her shirt back on as it draped over her like a tattered rag. "Well, you ruined my shirt, but I won the bet."

"What _bet_?" the succubus's eyes narrowed as she slowly started to get up from the couch.

"Oh it was a stupid thing with Dyson," Tamsin began, scrunching her nose playfully. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't even remember. He got pretty fucking drunk and started howling at everyone, even the dudes."

Bo suddenly felt horrified - horrified and naked. She'd had the most amazing, mind-blowing sex in ages and now she felt like she wanted to scrub herself off. "This is the part where you tell me what this bet entails," she said sharply.

The valkyrie looked away for a minute, unsure, then she swallowed quickly and said, "Basically, if I got you to agree to have sex with me, I can shave his beard off."

"_That?That _was your fucking bet?!"

Tamsin gave an innocent shrug and threw what looked like a _I'm too drunk to know much_ look and skittered out, slamming the door behind her. Bo collapsed back onto the couch in disbelief.

The clock now read 4 A.M.


	3. Part Trois

Kenzi takes advantage of Drunken Tamsin. No, not in _that _way.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi both walked into the Dal, but before Bo got any further than the doorway, her body stiffened at the sight of Tamsin draped over the bar.

Kenzi, who was now a few steps ahead, felt her missing presence and skittered back asking in a hushed voice, "What the hell's wrong with you, BoBo?"

With her eyes still transfixed on the blonde, Bo stammered, "Uh...I forgot something at the shack. I think I'm gonna go back to get it."

"Right _now?_" Kenzi groaned with her entire body then finally relented and waved the succubus off. "Fine, fine. Away with you."

When Bo darted out like a bat out of hell, Kenzi casually ambled towards the drunken valkyrie by the bar, hands deeply in her pocket and pulling out a chain. She dropped the chain onto the bar's surface, the clattering jerking the blonde into a semi-state of sobriety as she looked up with a frown. "Oh," Tamsin examined the necklace and the recognition slowly formed on her face. "I thought I lost that somewhere."

"So I came home one night and found a _fucking_ dent on one of our walls," Kenzi began. "I go to watch _Shaun of the Dead_ and you know what happened? I _fell_ into the couch," Kenzi took a moment for the words to sink in. "It broke, blondie. It _broke_ in half. So, what I'm wondering is _what the fuck happened_ while I was gone?"

Tamsin gave a half smirk, her eyes more soundly focused on the clear, enticing liquid sitting in the bottle in front of her. Kenzi shifted on her stool at the Dal, unsure if the bitch even heard her. When she studied the blonde, taking note of her lazy smile and the button-up white shirt half tucked into her pants, all signs pointed to _no_. But when her green eyes suddenly snapped to the human, the daze momentarily lifted and she said, "Well, I don't really remember _much_ about that night."

Kenzi wrinkled her nose, cocking her head towards the vodka. "How am I _not _surprised if you carry that shit with you everywhere, _Memento_?"

There was some sort of coughing snort. Kenzi wasn't sure, but this bitch was wasted. "Look, Candy," Tamsin slurred.

"Ken-zi. _Kenzi!_" The human was almost horrified. Who in their right fucking mind would ever call her something like that? It was worse than the thought of listening to Lauren and Bo having sex.

"What-the-fuck-ever," the blonde waved her hand. "The point is..." She suddenly blinked slowly and lowered her head onto the bar while her legs kicked back and forth with her ass somehow firmly planted on the stool. It was like an amazing trapeze act.

"Are you gonna finish that thought?" Kenzi prodded.

Tamsin sat straight up, breathing deeply. "Of course. Just give me a fucking minute, will you?"

"Sure thing, vodka breath. I'm just here minding my own business, drinking my beer, talking to you of all people-Are you gonna fucking tell me or not?!"

"Alright, already." The blonde swung her entire body around, green eyes firmly locked with Kenzi's curious blue gaze. "Look...if you were completely immune to alcohol poisoning, would you really want to go through this world sober all the time?"

"Uh..."

"Yeah. I thought so."

"Ok, well, that explains why you are perpetually shitfaced," Kenzi nodded slowly. "But it does not explain what happened to my fucking couch!"

There was that dazed look again as the blonde's green eyes rolled up her head, the smirk still stupidly wide across her cheeks. "_That_ was the fault of a particular succubus."

Kenzi froze in space, the only discerning movement was from the eyes popping out of her head. "_No..._" she slowly lamented. ""No, no, no! You did _not_ just bang the wondersnatch on my couch!"

"Well, the bitch was clearly asking for it." Tamsin picked up the bottle again and began reading the warning label on the back with enthusiasm.

"No wonder she's bathing two times a day..." Kenzi muttered as the pieces of the puzzle clicked together.

A chortle from the blonde snapped her attention back. "She chi-sucked me. Can't get rid of me that easily." Tamsin began to furiously scratch at the label, then got quickly irritated, shrugged, and took another gulp. Kenzi watched in awed terror as the liquid flowed into the blonde's mouth like a funnel, draining down into her throat until there wasn't a single drop left. She blinked several times in her frozen state, watching a literal display of _bottom's up_.

Finally, Kenzi cleared her throat. "Ok, ok. So it was, like, a drunken thing right? One night stand? I thought you guys hated each other."

The valkyrie blew her lips out in a puff, sliding her arm out and accidentally knocking over the empty vodka bottle as it came crashing to the ground. Kenzi stared at the shattered pieces for a moment then quickly shifted her attention back to the blonde. "Don't I know it," Tamsin said. "You ever see Dyson, you tell him I am shaving off more than just his beard."

"What's this gotta do with the wolf junk?"

"Well, it was his bet."

"You betted with Dyson to sex up BoBo?" Kenzi paused, her eyes widening at the thought as she settled into an amused smirk. "Dude...that's so wrong...But somehow so right."

Tamsin gave her a knowing smile, her green eyes lighting up in sync with Kenzi's. "Bitch wasn't complaining then."

Kenzi settled back into her space, her fingers furiously drumming the bar's surface as she processed her conversation with the unsteady valkyrie. This was what it clearly meant to have too much time on your hands but at least she wasn't alone in that endeavor.

A thought suddenly popped into her head, but Kenzi pushed it away. When she stole a glance at the valkyrie, the idea nagged her again, the opportunity too good to pass up. Finally, she poked the blonde back into consciousness. "Hey, hey, hey. Listen up. How 'bout another bet?"

Tamsin sat up again, slightly groggy. "I'm listening..."

The human leaned over and began to whisper in Tamsin's ear. The valkyrie's smile grew wider as the words began to pour in.

"Ok," Tamsin accepted. "And what's your end of the bargain, pipsqueak?"

Kenzi contemplated the possibilities in her head, mulling over the many undesirable things that she might have to do. "Hmm." Finally, her lips curled up. "I'll give you my tab at the Dal."

"It's on."


	4. Part Quatre

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay. Life, work, juggling 3 fics-very steep hole. Someone's going to hate me for this update.

* * *

Drunk Tamsin solemnly swears that she is up to no good...

* * *

The lighting of the kitchen cast a soft glow over Lauren as she sat in her chair, back hunched, brows slightly furrowed as she studied the biological composition of the unusual fae she had examined earlier that morning. Her long index finger ran along with the text, tracing around the 2-d skeletal model of the fae's molecular structure, sighing and ahhing as she mentally worked out her thoughts. She nearly jumped out of her seat when her front door flew open, the noise like an invasion in her sanctum of science and logic.

"You ever lock that thing up?"

Lauren twisted her body around, her gaze meeting with the slightly tipsy valkyrie detective who swayed in through the doorway, one hand wrapped tightly around the neck of a half empty vodka bottle.

"Tamsin, what are you doing here?" Lauren asked, rising from her chair.

The valkyrie rounded her way around the kitchen, striding languidly towards Lauren with a mysterious smirk on her face. "What's up...doc?"

"Research, experimentation, analysis," the doctor rattled off. "Take your pick." She gazed curiously at Tamsin, fascinated by the strength in the valkyrie's form as she moved. When Lauren saw Tamsin looking back at her, she quickly coughed and averted her gaze.

The valkyrie smiled knowingly, setting the bottle in her hands down onto the nearest counter with a loud slam. "Gee, doc, that's _exactly _what I'd wanna be doing on a Friday night." She fought the unsteadiness in her legs as she grasped the edges of the counter to straighten herself up.

Lauren approached the valkyrie, frowning as she smelled the alcohol on her breath. "Tamsin, are you drunk?"

The valkyrie laughed as she shrugged by Lauren, throwing herself down on the couch by the back wall. "What gave _that _away?"

"Look," Lauren began, her voice calm and steady. "I've got a lot of things to do right now, so if it isn't terribly important I'd like for you to leave."

"Ouch." The grin dropped from Tamsin's face as she slightly pouted, her body now leaning forward from the couch. "I'm really hurt now."

"I'm sure you'll live," Lauren sighed as she walked over to her desk to pick up the fae report she had perused earlier before the unwelcomed disturbance.

Quickly, the valkyrie stood up, crossing the distance towards Lauren. "No, doc. I mean, I'm _really_ hurt," Tamsin said, her voice suddenly losing the drowsiness from before as she lifted up her shirt to reveal a small stab wound about two centimeters wide on the lower left side of her taut stomach. The wound looked deep, though the blood had mostly dried by now.

"What happened?" Lauren's eyes widened as she dipped her head to get a closer look. The valkyrie's dark shirt had nearly camouflaged the stained blood from the wound, leaving Lauren flustered at her own lack of observation.

Tamsin looked up, recalling the events. "Duked it out with some asshole coming out of the Dal. He jabbed me with one of his claws."

"Well, it doesn't look life threatening," Lauren concluded, straightening up.

Tamsin dropped the hem of her shirt, crossing her arms. "Well, of course it doesn't. But I've been feeling really weird since then."

"Weird how?" Lauren asked, watching the valkyrie closely.

Tamsin paused, rubbing her shoulders and then running her hands along her neck and chest. All the while, Lauren watched, her eyes trailing along with the valkyrie's hands. "I feel like there's something beneath my skin," Tamsin finally said, her face scrunching up in discomfort.

Shaking herself out of it, Lauren asked, "What do you feel, exactly?"

"Hot?" Tamsin said quizzically as she looked at the doctor, almost asking for permission. "And cold?"

"Well, which is it? It can't be both."

"Well, it _is_," the valkyrie insisted, dropping her hands and leaning against the counter.

Lauren's eyes were still fixed on the stain on Tamsin's shirt which, in retrospect, looked even more obvious. "How long ago did you get that wound?"

The valkyrie's face scrunched again in recollection. "Two? Three hours? Who really knows, dude."

"And you waited that long just to get it checked?" Lauren reached out, almost instinctively, to tug up the valkyrie's shirt again. "You didn't even get it cleaned? It could be an infection."

"An infection?" Tamsin laughed at the idea.

"Even the smallest one can quickly turn fatal." For a slight second, Lauren's eyes lingered from the wound to the surrounding muscles on the valkyrie's abdomen. The lighting seemed to emphasize each ripple as the valkyrie breathed, her chest contracting and expanding as her obliques and rectus abdominis sharpened into view. Lauren's mouth hung slightly open, nearly mesmerized. She was so..._What the hell?_ She quickly blinked and dropped the shirt down again, regaining her thoughts and her space.

Tamsin eyed her, a crooked smile playing on her lips. "See anything...?"

"No." Lauren cleared her throat, blinking several more times to purge her mind as she shifted her focus to the valkyrie's face. "You look fine, Tamsin. You seem fine."

Tamsin chuckled ironically. "That's what they all say."

"Well, the only thing I can recommend is that you clean that wound," Lauren said, establishing her professionalism.

"Why don't you do it for me?"

The silence filled the air as Lauren swallowed hard, her throat like a desert. "I believe you're more than capable of doing it yourself. You're not a child, Tamsin."

"No, but I am very, _very_ drunk," the valkyrie giggled as she stumbled forward, her feet catching something invisible as she fell heavily into Lauren's outstretched arms. The doctor caught Tamsin just in time, but they were both dragged down by the weight of her fall, tangled in each other as they struggled to pull apart.

Her kneecaps digging into the cold, hard floor, Lauren dusted herself and slowly stood up, shocked to find the valkyrie still flat on her back on the ground. "Tamsin, quit fooling around," Lauren said irritatedly.

There was a slow moan as the valkyrie uttered, "I can't move, doc."

"What are you talking about?" The doctor rounded Tamsin's motionless form, the valkyrie looking up with a slight panic in her eyes.

"I can't fucking _move_!"

Lauren bent down quickly, her hands squeezing the valkyrie's shoulders, arms and thighs. "Do you feel any of that?"

Tamsin glared harder as if wanting to slap Lauren with her eyeballs. "Doc, what part of 'I can't fucking move' do you not understand?!"

"The cursing isn't really helping, Tamsin," Lauren chided, the frustration rising in her. She was on the verge of resolving that problematic theory of the fae's biological pattern. Not only did her research get disrupted, but now she had to deal with a drunk, paralyzed valkyrie in her kitchen. It was surreal.

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

"I will! Just stop raising your voice." Lauren collected her thoughts and bent down to scoop up the frozen valkyrie, maneuvering with much difficulty as she threw Tamsin's arm around her shoulder and tried to bolster her up, dragging her along the way to the couch.

Lauren felt the sweat breaking out, perspiration dotting her forehead as she laid the valkyrie down. She gave a jump when Tamsin suddenly gave another moan, the sound more excruciating this time.

"What's wrong with you?" the doctor asked frantically, peering down helplessly for any physical signs of trauma.

"I'm burning up!" the valkyrie cried, her eyes darting back and forth. "You've gotta do something."

Lauren stood running her hands through her hair, wondering if it was all a dream. "These symptoms make no sense at all..." she muttered mostly to herself. "How are you paralyzed yet you can still feel yourself burning up?"

"You're the fucking doctor!"

"And you're not helping!" Sighing, Lauren began to pace back and forth, one hand on her waist, the other occasionally slapping her forehead as she pondered. Tamsin's watched the doctor in silent frustration, feeling lightheaded and thirsting for her damn vodka.

"Okay," Lauren finally said, freezing in place, spreading her hands out. "Okay, I'd need to examine your body for any other suspicious marks. It may be possible that you got a cut or-or something-something that might have accelerated your symptoms between the time you were attacked and now."

"What?!" Tamsin exclaimed. "That fucking hole in my stomach wasn't good enough for you?"

"Clearly not," Lauren replied, her voice now steady and confident. "This might be similar to that Rakshasa cut Bo told me about."

"_Right_. Because it's my lifelong dream to be immobile on your couch with my vodka bottle twenty fucking feet away!"

Lauren's eyes narrowed at the valkyrie. "You're quite belligerent for someone who needs my help."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, looking away as she sighed in defeat. "Fine. You're right," she relinquished. "The alcohol's wearing off that's all. Maybe you can slip me some just to calm the nerves a bit."

"I'm not funneling vodka down your throat," Lauren said flatly as she pushed a chair over to sit down by the valkyrie's side. "We need to figure this out first."

"Right. So how are we gonna do this?"

Lauren paused. "I need to take your clothes off."

The valkyrie's eyes widened in horror. "What?!"

"It's the only way to do this," Lauren replied as she started to tug at the hem of Tamsin's shirt, rolling it up.

"If I could move, I'd smack you right now," Tamsin groaned.

"If you could move, I'd be slamming the door in your face," the doctor muttered as she clamped the valkyrie's wrists with one hand, holding up her arms. Using her other hand Lauren propped Tamsin up from the back, allowing her to work the shirt past the valkyrie's shoulders and head. When the article of clothing was tossed aside, Lauren sat back, a little breathless, examining Tamsin's exquisite, bare torso. She was sculpted like a Roman athlete, sinewy and lean, the soft full breasts peeking out from the top of her lacy black bra were a glaring contrast to the firmness of her arms and abdomen.

Tamsin looked up through her eyelashes, brows furrowing as she watched Lauren. "Well, if you're gonna examine me, do it quickly before I roll over and die."

Wordlessly, Lauren caught her breath and moved in closer, her eyes starting their scan from the valkyrie's waistline, slowly moving over each valley and curve as they traveled upwards towards Tamsin's collarbone. "Nothing," the doctor said, deflated.

"I swear this is just an excuse for you to strip me naked," Tamsin retorted, the wryness dripping from her voice.

"Don't flatter yourself." Lauren quickly rolled the valkyrie onto her side, continuing her search as she started from Tamsin's lower back and traced her way along the curve of her spine, constantly reminding herself not to linger for too long.

"Anything?" came the valkyrie's muffled voice.

Lauren shook her head in frustration. "No," she said as she laid Tamsin on her back again. Their eyes suddenly locked, a singular thought being communicated through the ether, one which made the valkyrie's face scrunch in discomfort.

"You're not-"

"It has to be done, Tamsin." Lauren stood up, bending over as her steady hands reached for the valkyrie's pants, unworking the button and then trailing to the zipper, pulling it down and feeling the waistband slacken around Tamsin's voluptuous hips. The valkyrie slammed her eyes shut in protest, inwardly shuddering as Lauren proceeded to peel off the form-fitting denim. The doctor grunted in frustration as she commented, "How in the world can you fit into these?"

"I don't know. Maybe it hates this idea as much as I do," the valkyrie responded through tight lids.

Lauren ignored the remark, sliding the jeans past Tamsin's ankles and at last yanking it free with one swift tug. Her hands hovered over the valkyrie's long toned legs, her eyes running along the length of unblemished, pale skin from her feet to the edges of her matching lacy underwear, examining for any signs of oddity-an anomaly.

Tamsin's voice suddenly broke her from the inspection. "Hey, doc, can you do me a favor?"

Lauren glanced up momentarily, her eyes darting back to the valkyrie. "What?"

"Can you take that phone out of my pocket and put it in my hand?"

"What for?"

"Just trust me," Tamsin smirked.

Without giving it much thought, the doctor complied, rummaging through the back pocket of Tamsin's pants and slipping out the electronic object that seemed to be squeezed within an inch of its life in between the denim. She immediately placed the phone into Tamsin's static hand and nearly jumped backwards when the valkyrie abruptly sat up, her lips curling into the most mischievous grin.

"Say cheese, doc." There was an audible _snap_ as the flash went off, freezing Lauren in her state of shock for an eternity in its digital manifestation.

"Tamsin, wha-what the hell?!" Lauren cried.

The valkyrie twisted over, reaching for her pants. "Honestly, the little pipsqueak wanted me to be full on commando for this little hoax. I had to come up with a little compromise."

"H-hoax?" the doctor choked out.

"A little bet," Tamsin wrinkled her nose in reply as she pulled one leg through the jeans and stood up, balancing herself for the other leg.

"A bet with whom?" Utterly confused, Lauren caught herself on the edge of a table as she backed away.

"Kenzi." Tamsin rolled her eyes as she zipped up her pants. "You stripped me to my underwear. Congrats, doc."

"Wait a minute." Lauren straightened herself up, the shock now wearing off and the resentment settling in. "You made a bet with Kenzi to come here and waste my time with this?"

"It wasn't entirely a waste of time. I get a free tab out of it."

Lauren's gaze immediately fixed to the blood on Tamsin's stomach. "And what about that?" she gestured to the dark wound.

The valkyrie gave a shrug and smiled. "Oh that. I did that."

"You what?!"

"I stabbed myself with a pencil. It had to look convincing, right?"

"And why in the world would you go through all this trouble?"

Tamsin furrowed her brows in deep thought for a moment, then answered, "I'm not sure really. It all started when Kenzi lost her shit over me breaking her stupid couch."

"And why would you do that?" Lauren demanded, her body now shaking with humiliation.

"Well," Tamsin began with a lopsided smirk. "It had something to do with a certain succubus." Her green eyes were lit with provocative devilry. She was smug and so very proud of it.

Lauren studied her carefully, awash with a dreadful feeling. "What kind of something?"

"Why don't you ask her and find out?" Tamsin responded with a vagueness that begged for resolution. "Do you know where my shirt is?"

* * *

**I feel like I just have to add this disclaimer here:**

**WTF did you just read? It wasn't Copdoc, that's for sure. Drunk Tamsin is just too fucking savvy for her own good. Anywho, if anyone's got any ideas for what they'd like to see Drunk Tamsin do next, feel free to shoot me a PM or write it in the reviews. I'm open to suggestions. :)**


	5. Part Cinq

**A/N**: I tried to weave a story in between Tamsin's drunken fuckery just so that each incident wouldn't feel so isolated. This is me weaving a story, yo.

P.S. Thanks for all the reviews! The response was overwhelming. I'm so, so sorry that the last chapter felt Copdoc-ish. That was not my intention at all.

* * *

Dyson sniffed the sweet, clean air, feeling the soft, wet dirt brushing underneath his paws as he charged through the forest, the cacophony of chirping birds and buzzing insects like a symphony urging him on his run. He tore through the unmarked dirt path, looping around the ancient trees and leaping over the brushes that spread across the trail.

It was past noon, the harsh rays of sunlight softening as they filtered through the leaves and branches, bathing him in the warmth of the afternoon sun. Dyson could hear the streaming of water up ahead, hundreds of feet in the distance before it even fell into view. The thirst nagged at him as his paws lifted higher from the ground, his dashes more fervent as he zoned towards the thought of the delicious, clear liquid quenching the burning desert on his tongue.

He slowed to a patter when the edge of the bank came into view, eyes fixed ahead to the slender figure resting on her knees as she peered over the surface of the crystal lake, studying her own reflection.

_Bo_, he wanted to say but felt the word coming out in a growl as his wolf form released the sound through sharp, canine teeth. Bo jerked from the serenity, her body tensing up when her gaze locked with his. She smiled, dusting the dirt from her knees, rising up as she took gradual steps toward him. Dyson watched her, tilting his head when the dark hair that fell to her shoulders suddenly lightened, transforming into a pale blonde. The brown of her eyes washing away in the intensity of the green gaze staring at him, Bo started to morph as she approached him steadily, her legs and torso lengthening as her body grew in height until it was Tamsin that stood before him, grinning.

The sharp cut on his cheek threw him out of it as Dyson snapped his eyes open, the forest slowly melting away into the back of his mind and the cold, gloom of his apartment ceiling now brought to the forefront. As his sights trailed down, brilliant green eyes stared at him, their sudden appearance startling him.

"Gods, you snore like a tractor." Tamsin sat before him with a devilish grin as she twirled a razor in one hand.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Dyson said as he lifted his upper body from the mattress beneath him. Eyeing the razor warily, he brought a hand to lightly touch the sting on his right cheek, horrified to feel his fingertips running across the smoothness of cleanly shaved skin. "Tamsin, what the hell did you do?"

"I came to collect," the valkyrie replied, trying to contain the laughter from her lips as she brought forth a large mirror from behind her back with both hands, holding it in front of his face.

Dyson stared at his reflection in shock, his eyes fixed at the half-shaven beard that trailed off at the center of his chin and the red nicks and cuts on the other side, the small droplets of blood still fresh and not yet clotted as they clung to bits and pieces of torn off toilet paper. He looked like someone drunk ran a lawn mower over one side of face and, taking note of the ecstatic glow in Tamsin's eyes, he wasn't too far off.

"You were drooling on one side of the pillow, so I couldn't finish it," the valkyrie explained, her eyes smiling with the rest of her face. Noting his disturbed expression, she added, "Ahh, I love the smell of a shaved dog in the morning."

Dyson growled, the rumble reverberating deep inside his chest as he tore the mirror from her hands and set it face down on the bed. "You're an asshole, you know that?"

The valkyrie sat back, wrinkling her nose. "So I might have been told."

"Shouldn't you be at the station?" Dyson asked, trying to let his emotions subside.

"The thought crossed my mind," Tamsin smirked. "But I decided to come here for a little pick-me-up and kill two birds with one stone." She was still glancing proudly at the clean-shaven side of his jaw before she rose from the bed and fell into the background, practically running towards the faded cabinets near the sink, eagerly throwing them open in her search for the agent of intoxication. "Hmm...Grey Goose," she mused, pulling the clear crystal bottle out from beneath the sink. "Not too shabby, wolfman."

"I'm going to be away for a few weeks," Dyson said. "Think you can handle things without me?"

The valkyrie rose with the bottle in hand, turning to face him with an eye roll. "You're such a man. When haven't I ever?"

"If Bo needs anything-"

"Relax!" the valkyrie interjected. "I'll let the little succulette know." Tamsin enveloped the mouth of the vodka bottle in her grip, twisting the top sharply with a grunt before she tossed it off.

"And remember what we agreed on," Dyson nudged, his eyes locked with hers as he defined the moment with gravity.

"I'll look out for her," the blonde replied grudgingly before taking her first sip. "I can't promise she won't jump my bones again, though," she added, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as she tilted her head back for another swig. "You should also shave that whole thing off if you don't wanna scare small children."

* * *

"Are you watching The Notebook again?!" Kenzi cried, stepping through the doorway as the sickening sound of professed love and sappy instrumentals invaded her ear drums.

Bo adjusted herself on the crooked couch that they had tried to duct tape together, looking up at her best friend as she strode across the room. "Lauren just calls me up in the middle of the night and the next thing I know we're taking a break," the succubus sniffed.

Kenzi gave a long sigh, trying to keep her face straight as she sat down gingerly beside Bo on the couch, not wanting to throw her full weight onto it in fear of being impaled by the sharp hinges beneath. "Well, that sucks like a Hoover," the human murmured. "Did she say anything else?"

Bo eyed Kenzi curiously, taking note of how quickly her blue eyes darted back and forth. "As a matter of fact, she did," the succubus said slowly as she turned to face her best friend. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

Kenzi scrunched her mouth to the side, looking up while avoiding Bo's gaze. "Not...that...I...can...recall?"

Bo's features turned sharp. "You're a terrible liar," she said. "Kenzi, if you had something to do with it, I swear..."

"What?! That's ridiculoso!" Kenzi exclaimed, shooting up from the couch and crossing her arms all offended. "The only thing I did was make a teensy weensy deal with the blondie."

"Kenzi," Bo began, her eyes narrowing. "What did you do?"

"Just some dumbass bet to get Dr. Hotpants to strip her naked," the human replied, gesturing to the air.

"Not you too!" Bo cried, her voice shaking. "I can't believe you!

"Oh, don't go all Mother Teresa on me Ms. 'Oops, I fucked a valkyrie and broke our couch'!" Kenzi pointed to the unsightly thing, the sad excuse for a furniture that was held together by their overzealous abuse of duct tape and staples.

Bo's brown eyes widened into saucers. "She told you that?!"

Kenzi nodded in confirmation. "Of course I had to know! You know I sometimes take a nap on that thing?" Her face screwed up in disgust as she gazed at the piece of furniture again. "Ughhh..." Kenzi gave a shudder and turned away.

"You think Tamsin-" A muffled ringtone from Bo's chest promptly interrupted her mid-sentence as the succubus reached into her bra and pulled out her phone. "Who the hell keeps texting me this picture?!" she exclaimed, holding the screen towards her best friend.

Kenzi gazed at the image in front of her eyes, trying to stifle her laughter as Lauren's bewildered expression stared back at her, the flash in the photo demonizing her pupils into a reddish glare as her forehead creased and her mouth hung slightly open, her hands waving away some phantom object in front of her like a madwoman.

Unable to contain it any longer, Kenzi broke away laughing, falling with her ass to the floor as she rolled on the ground holding her stomach. "She fucking pulled it off!" the human proclaimed in between shuddering gasps as her stomach clenched in pain from the laughter.

Brows furrowed, Bo flipped the phone over and gazed at the photo, the realization dawning on her. "You mean Lauren..."

Kenzi wiped away the tears and sat up, the grin still defiantly on her lips. "Oh, she stripped that valkyrie and she stripped her good."

Bo stood up quickly, agitated as she slipped the phone back into her bra. "And she's the one mad at _me_?" the succubus blurted.

"Technically, you did more than strip blondie down," Kenzi said, rising to her feet. "You went bang-bang-bangity-bang on that choo-choo train."

Kenzi began to back away when Bo turned an angry face towards her, looking like she was ready to knife the human. "You didn't have anything better to do than to make things worse?"

"Clearly not!"

"We're on a break now, Kenzi!"

"About fucking time, too!"

"What did you say?" Bo asked, taken aback by the candidness of her best friend.

"You've been looking like shit for weeks because you've put yourself through some weird succubus diet," Kenzi began. "The only time you actually looked healthy was after Tamsin wonderfucked you!"

"That's actually none of your concern, and I don't wanna hear about this anymore."

"Fine by me!"

"Fine!"

Kenzi stomped to the door, flinging it open and then slamming it shut behind her as she left. Bo breathed heavily, the tightness in her chest transforming into a sharp pain when the moment finally sank in. Her attention went back to the door when it opened again and Kenzi rushed through. "Forgot my damn jacket!" the human yelled as she tore the object from the coat rack and stomped back out, swinging the door shut a second time.

* * *

Trick smiled as he took the clean white cloth and ran it around the surface of the wet glass in his hands, polishing it dry before setting it aside and shifting his focus to the next one in line. His task was quickly disrupted when the phone rang, the object trembling for an answer.

"Dal Riata," Trick said as he picked up the receiver.

There was nothing but static and silence on the other end before a low, shaky male voice asked, "Are you the one called Trick?"

"Yes," the elderly fae replied, his brows furrowing at the strangeness of the call.

"I was told you'd be particularly interested in a rare object I've managed to procure," the voice drawled.

"That depends on the object."

"Oh, you've been looking for this one for awhile," the voice spoke slyly.

His curiosity piqued, Trick asked, "What is it?"

"A griffin egg."

The words gave him pause as Trick's heartbeat began to race, the daydream of holding the item in his hand and yelling 'Eureka!' snowballing his excitement even more. "Where can I find you?" He asked, slightly breathless.

"The fae market in downtown."

"I'm on my way," Trick said hurriedly as the line went dead and he rushed to the den to gather his things.

* * *

With her mouth slightly open, Bo watched with tears in her eyes as Ryan Gosling leaned in for a kiss in the rain. She thought back to Lauren, thought back to Tamsin and the intensity of love, lust and anger intertwined so tightly inside her that she couldn't differentiate which feelings belonged to whom. Thankfully, the light rapping on her door broke her out of the reverie as she quickly rose from the couch and headed for the sound.

Bo creaked the door open, peering through the crack as a woman with loose, wavy red hair stared back at her with the kind of green eyes that reminded her of Tamsin. The woman could have easily been in her late thirties, though her petiteness and small frame masked her with a youthfulness that might have fooled most.

"Are you Bo?" The woman eyed her curiously.

Bo threw the door open wider. "Yeah. Who's asking?"

Smiling, the woman slipped a pale hand into her tote, pulling out several newspaper clippings and a poster with Bo's picture on it. "I noticed your ad in the papers," the woman began. "I believe you're the only one who can help me."

Silently, Bo stepped aside, motioning for the woman to enter as she closed the door behind her. "I don't work miracles," Bo started, trailing behind the woman. "But I'll do my best."

The woman turned to face Bo, smiling as she held out her hand. "I'm Amy." The succubus returned the gesture with a firm shake and stepped back, crossing her arms, waiting for the woman to continue. "I've just recently lost my baby sister," Amy finally said, her gaze falling to the floor in sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bo replied, her eyes softening.

"I would be, too, if I could accept the circumstances surrounding her death." Amy held the newspaper clippings toward Bo who picked them up in her hands and began to peruse them. The headings all carried a similar theme-unusual deaths at a hotel thirty miles east of town. "My sister died of a heart attack in her sleep," Amy explained while Bo flipped through each clipping, her face frowning as she read on, all the bits and pieces too peculiar to ignore. "The twenty-one year-old who would hike four miles every weekend. Tell me that doesn't sound strange to you."

"All of these victims died in their sleep," Bo murmured as she lifted her gaze back to Amy.

Amy nodded and continued. "And the coroners have marked them all as natural deaths."

"If drowning in your sleep is natural," the succubus replied dryly. She rolled up the clippings in her hands, her eyes settling on Amy as she reassured her. "I'll get to the bottom of this."

The woman responded with a tight smile, holding out a small note for Bo to take. "There's my number. Please let me know if you find anything."

* * *

Bo cursed herself as she pulled the door open to the police station, feeling the cold blast of the air conditioner freezing her to the bone. Kenzi wasn't picking up her phone, which Bo had half-heartedly expected due to their outburst that morning, but Dyson was unreachable as well and it didn't bode well with her.

Bo weaved in between the tight spaces, steering herself towards the wolf's desk only to have the disappointment sink in when she found Tamsin standing by it as she lifted a coffee mug to her lips. The blonde was dressed in a dark suit, long pale hair wrapped in a tight, severe bun, but her tipsy gait and dreamy grin betrayed any sense of professionalism that she might have otherwise projected.

"Where's Dyson?" Bo asked, approaching the valkyrie, brows furrowing at the sight of her.

"Howling at the moon," Tamsin replied with an eye roll. "Who the fuck knows?" She had a dazed look in her eyes as she staggered around the desk-the same dazed look that Bo could never purge from her brain when the valkyrie came to her that night.

Bo stepped closer, inhaling the familiar scent of alcohol wafting from the blonde's breath as she spoke. "Are you drunk again?" the succubus exclaimed incredulously. "At work?!"

Tamsin smiled with her eyes half closed. "I may or may not have spiked my coffee."

"Do you know how gross that sounds?"

"Do you know how close-minded you sound?" The valkyrie retorted with an annoyed look. "It's some good shit. You should try it sometime, succubabe."

"Thanks, I think I'll pass," Bo replied solemnly, glancing around the station before she focused back to the blonde. "Look, did Dyson say anything before he left?"

The valkyrie looked up, studying the ceiling before she spoke. "'Take care of Bo', blah blah. 'I'm on my wolf period. Be back soon.' Something like that."

"_Real_ helpful," the succubus said, a sarcastic tone in her voice. Then she muttered under her breath, "This is just fucking great," hoping that the blonde didn't hear it.

Tamsin eyed her with both eyebrows raised. "Look, if you're here for sex, all you had to do was give me a tweet."

"I'm here because of a case!" the succubus hollered, throwing the newspaper clippings she had in her hands onto the desk in front of the valkyrie.

A 'Born to be Wild' ringtone started to sound from the blonde's ass, Bo looking agitated as Tamsin ignored her and pulled out her phone from her back pocket, lifting it to her ear. "Yeah, what is it?" the valkyrie asked. There was a pause as she listened in to the voice on the other end. Suddenly, her face lit up as she said, "He left? Are you sure?" There was some sort of confirmation on the other line, causing Tamsin to smile as she ended the call, looking back at Bo. "What were you saying again?"

"I need your help with this case!" Bo said sharply. "Kenzi's not answering her phone, Dyson's out of town. You're all that I've got."

"No can do, succubus," Tamsin said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I've got a shitload of fae reports to write."

"Yeah, and you're off to a great start," Bo replied, gesturing to the coffee mug that the blonde was taking a sip out of.

Tamsin ran her tongue along her plump lips from top to bottom, smacking them as she grinned. "Everything's more fun when you're drunk. Even work." She winked the last two words at Bo, setting her mug down as she collapsed into the chair by the computer.

Bo hated herself-hated herself for even considering the next words that were about to come out of her mouth, but she swallowed her pride, looking at the valkyrie as she said, "Look, since you're so into bets-if you help me with this case, I'll make it up to you."

Tamsin's green eyes immediately perked up, somehow disturbingly gifted with the innate ability to flip a switch between shitfaced drunk and anxiously alert. "_Now_, you've got my attention, succubus," she replied with a self-gratifying smirk. "Make me an offer and I just _might_ think about it."

"Well, I don't have anything right now." Bo sighed, fearful that she'd lost the blonde's interest. "But I promise it'll be worth it."

The valkyrie rolled her eyes, the excited luster in her features dimming. "That's not much to go on."

"Then you're just gonna have to trust me," the succubus insisted.

Tamsin sucked in her cheeks, contemplating the suspiciously vague non-offer, suddenly swayed by the desperation in Bo's eyes. "Fine," she relented. " I'll give you a call once I'm done with my little errand."

"Okay, then," the succubus chirped, feeling the load on her shoulders lighten. When her eyes fell to the coffee mug again, an uneasy feeling gripped her stomach. "Are you sure your drinking isn't gonna be a problem?"

Tamsin gazed up at her and smiled. "Honey, if you want my help on this case, then my drinking is a packaged deal."

Bo took a step back, inhaling deeply, the nausea hitting her all at once as she suddenly mourned the thought of having to deal with an intoxicated Tamsin during interrogations and fae-knows-what-else. Would there be moments of spontaneous stripping?

In a half-trance, the succubus picked up her feet like an automaton, steering herself to the exit, the questions still swirling in her head. A moment with Kenzi from that morning quickly forced her to skid to a stop, and, twisting around, she glared at the valkyrie. "Oh, and another thing?" Bo yelled. "Stop texting me that fucking picture!"


	6. Part Sex - I mean Six

**A/N**: Ahoy Tamoholics! Here are some more words for you. Will you like it? I don't know. Go read it and find out.

* * *

Sexually frustrated Bo is sexually frustrated. And apparently six in French is just 'six.' Disappointment.

* * *

"Are you gonna invite me in or are you gonna stand there and stare all day?"

The sleep still clinging to her eyes, it took awhile for Bo to adjust to the doubling vision before her. The voice was unmistakable and its owner even more apparent once those golden curls and green eyes fell into place onto that rightfully smug face. Weary eyes traced the length of her, from the right arm bent into the doorway to the vodka bottle dangling by her hips. The crooked smile did all but sink the thought home.

_Tamsin._

Startled into speechlessness, Bo felt the breath trapped in her throat; and after an awkward silence, it pushed through in a sharp exhale. Bo stepped to the side, letting the door creak open a tad wider—an unwilling invitation, but a sign of surrender nonetheless.

"Took you long enough," the succubus said. It didn't come out as resentful as it was meant to sound.

Tamsin was aware of this and relished in the moment. She curled forth a devious finger, stroking the brunette's chin up until their gazes were leveled. Bright green eyes surveyed the exorbitant display of impatience before her. The cheeky grin still on her lips, she said, "Keep your panties on, sweetheart. I had a little thing to take care of first."

"Was this _thing_ alcohol-related?" asked Bo. She took a step back to regain her composure, adjusting her hair.

The smirk grew deeper, accompanied with a playful scoff as Tamsin shrugged through the doorway. She chuckled when her eyes fell to the misshapen couch in the background.

"That is just a sad, sad little sight." The laughter drenched her words.

"Yeah, well, I have _you_ to thank for that," said Bo all accusatory.

"Let's not forget, you were more than eager that night, succubus."

The flush of Bo's cheeks betrayed her, the hue of it settling the valkyrie into a cozy silence. Her green eyes danced with amusement while she watched Bo squirm.

"You ambushed me," the succubus insisted.

An arched eyebrow sought her with skepticism. "Is that so?"

"_Yes_." On a quick turn of her heels, Bo hid herself from Tamsin's doubtful expression, bolting for the staircase. "Anyway, I'm not looking for an encore, thank you very much." Her words trailed down swift and determined. Bo could feel the valkyrie's eye roll through the back of her head.

"Time to get this show on the road, succubus. I'm not waiting all day," the blonde urged, clapping her hands together.

Bo descended a few steps, craning her neck to get a view of the slight scowl forming on Tamsin's face. "Then you shouldn't have kept _me_ waiting all day." She winked back. "Just returning the favor, valkyrie."

* * *

The hotel was extravagant. Like an oasis in the middle of the desert, it sprang amidst an array of crumbling ashen buildings. The towering twenty-story commodity dwarfed all others in the surrounding vicinity, its magnificence punctuated by the commanding red awning stretching outward like welcoming arms.

The tourists swept in and out like the ebb and flow of a tide, but there was always business to be had. They all drew to it like moths to a flame. Bo and Tamsin were cut of the same cloth that day, stepping out of the sputtering Camaro once the engine was killed.

Before taking her last sip of vodka and chucking the bottle out the window (much to the succubus's startled protests), Tamsin had advised they parked by the sidewalk down the road. For whatever incoherent reason, Bo had listened.

As they trudged towards the hotel, Bo quickly began to regret it. She wanted the luxury of valet parking and it didn't help that Tamsin was humming along with her steps. The succubus ignored it as best she could, recognizing the tune.

Bo pushed through the flawless glass doors with Tamsin close on her heels. They made their way to the reception desk, their steps somehow falling into sync with each other.

Though exceptionally tanned, the woman sitting behind the ornate table was breathtaking. Chocolate tresses framing an exquisite face, her exotic features relaxed when she watched them approaching. "Hello there!" she chirped, brilliant grey eyes gazing up through thick eyelashes. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes," Bo smiled graciously, unable to take her eyes off of the stunning brunette. Her attention momentarily drifted to the name tag emblazoned across the woman's chest. _Nora_. "We'd like a room."

Beside her, Tamsin snorted. "No foreplay first?" she asked cheekily.

"Will you shut it?" Bo glared at the valkyrie dangerously. The low growl from her voice almost cut into the fake smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry?" The receptionist gazed at her in bewilderment.

Catching herself, Bo slathered on a more cheerful tone. "Not you," she reassured the woman eyeing them suspiciously. "I was just—" She coughed and killed the unconvincing sentence, distracted by the wry smirk on Tamsin's lips.

Grey eyes darting between the two of them, the receptionist decided to ignore it. "So, do you have any special preferences?"

Tamsin opened her mouth, but Bo was the first to speak. "Two separate beds."

The grey-eyed brunette clacked away on the keyboard, frowning. "It looks like we only have the honeymoon suite available for now," she announced, her words sinking Bo. "I'm sorry about that."

The succubus' face twitched. "Are you sure you don't—"

"We'll take it." Tamsin threw Bo a lopsided grin, observing the horrified expression slowly forming on the succubus's face. Satisfied with the look she found there, Tamsin edged closer to the desk. Her intent was questionable as her green eyes glowed with a smile. Aware of all the attention suddenly bathing her, the receptionist giggled and looked down. "Say, you don't think you can help us out with a few accommodations, can you?" Tamsin began. "A girl can be mighty thirsty sometimes." The blonde flashed a dimpled smile and the woman before her all but melted.

Bo watched, perplexed, her jaw dropping.

"I'll make sure that the mini bar is fully stocked and free of charge." The enamoured brunette twirled at a thick lock of hair and smiled coyly. "What name should I put the reservation under?" Her eyes were locked with Tamsin's as she spoke.

"Bo Dennis." The succubus yanked the receptionist's attention back, slightly edging Tamsin to the side. "And we won't need a bellhop. We travel light."

* * *

Gaudy. Exuberant. _Excessive_.

The goddamn honeymoon suite was twice the size of her crack shack and even more questionably decorated.

White and red—those were the only colors that splashed the room, save for the yellow glow of the lights. There were roses everywhere, scattered about on the surface of every drawer and desk—on the floor, in the bathtub. On the bed.

_No, not the fucking bed too!_

With her arms on her hips, Bo stood and mourned its unfortunate shape—the round curves tapering into a sharp point at the bottom.

The bed was shaped like a goddamn heart.

There was a sharp whistle behind her and Bo spun around, watching as Tamsin stumbled through the doorway, eyeing the outrageous décor with raised brows. "Well, shit," she said, her gaze falling to where Bo's had been. When her sights took in the bed, she let out another whistle—ironic this time.

"You happy, now?" asked the succubus irritatedly. "You got your stinking honeymoon suite."

"Whatever." The valkyrie rolled her eyes, crossing the distance towards Bo. Before the succubus knew what hit her, those green eyes settled on her intently, almost probing through to some hidden secret that she was sure was moved into plain sight by now. Bo inhaled sharply and held on to the breath. And then Tamsin said, "Does this mean I get to have the bed?"

Bo breathed out exasperatedly and turned away, frustrated. "You wish," she spat. "You just stay on your side and I stay on mine."

"So we both get a side of the heart? Aw, that's so—"

"What?"

"Disgusting. But thank jeebus there's alcohol." The valkyrie quickly shouldered past Bo and headed straight for the mini bar. When she flung the door open, the eagerness in her features flatlined. "What the fuck is this shit?" She pulled out a miniature vodka bottle, face full of horror.

Bo observed, amused. Tamsin's dependency on the substance was almost endearing. Almost. "It's a mini bar, hon. Hence the 'mini.'"

"This is some grade-A bullshit," the blonde growled, gripping the tiny bottle in her hand as she stormed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Bo matched the valkyrie step for step, hovering just behind her like a shadow.

Tamsin paused. "To the bar," she said over her shoulder. "I need some real shit. Not this." She flicked the tiny vodka bottle back and forth in between her thumb and forefinger disparagingly.

"We're here to _investigate_," Bo hissed. "We should be scoping the place out."

Tamsin considered this and then faced Bo. "Fine." A sly smile crept up her lips. "I take the bar then."

With a resentful scowl, Bo followed the blonde out of the room. She began to regret it all—the case, bringing Tamsin along, the offer she'd made just to _get_ Tamsin to come with her.

As Bo closed the door behind her, she continued to mourn. _Why? _She asked herself. Why did she settle on the valkyrie? Was asking for Tamsin to be sober too much of a miracle? Before they managed to go their separate ways, a balding average-height man rounded the corner of the hallway and gazed at them curiously. Bo watched him warily as he approached them, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two women.

"So, you're the new guests in the honeymoon suite," he observed tentatively. "Are you—?" He left the question hanging, almost unsure if he wanted to ask or, rather, if he knew what he was asking.

"No!" Bo immediately protested. Her racing thoughts had already filled in the blanks and she couldn't refuse quick enough. "We're just colleagues."

"Colleagues? Are you here for the convention?"

"What convention?" asked Bo, throwing a surreptitious glance at the valkyrie who was scratching furiously at the tiny object in her hands.

"Fucking bottle!" Tamsin exclaimed as she fought with the seal around her miniature drink. "Vodka should _not_ be this cute and small," she grumbled as she finally managed to flick the top off. She took a vengeful swig, annoyed that one thirsty sip had nearly drained the entire content.

"We're actually here for a _special_ convention," Bo quickly added as they both watched the valkyrie's peculiar antics.

The man's face suddenly lit up with an understanding that was foreign to both women. "You must be the out of town psychologists they flew in at the last minute!" He wagged his finger excitedly. "I was told they'd be booked across the hall, but I never figured for it to be the honeymoon suite."

"Psychologists?" Bo echoed, her face scrunching in confusion as she looked over at Tamsin.

The man followed her gaze, immediately drawn to the valkyrie when she caught him with her green eyes. "What kind of field do you specialize in, if you don't mind my asking?" He peered at the blonde with fascination, arrested.

"Alcohol," the valkyrie deadpanned.

There was suddenly a great admiration in his expression. "Substance abuse and addiction," the man nodded. "Interesting. I'd like to understand what techniques you employ to counsel your patients."

"I don't think she's the person to—"

Tamsin snorted with amusement, cutting Bo off. "Exposure therapy," she quipped. Then the valkyrie smiled and winked at the succubus. "I'm a _great_ therapist." As if to punctuate that notion, she lifted the vodka bottle to her lips once more and downed the entire drink.

"I see. I see," the man murmured, unfazed. "I specialize in dreams myself."

Bo blinked out of the momentary distraction, her ears perking up at the keyword. "Dreams?" She immediately turned towards the man, asking, "I'm sorry—who did you say you were?"

"I'm a member of the convention, too!" He gleamed with pride. "It's an annual meeting with all of the brilliant minds in science and medicine from across the continent."

Tamsin wrinkled her nose and looked at him with one raised brow. "_You're_ a doctor?"

"You can call me Phil," he smiled, thrusting a hand towards her.

Tamsin smirked and shoved the empty vodka bottle into his palm. "Thanks Phil. Now be a good boy and recycle that for me."

With a puzzled expression, Phil looked down at the object in his hand. "Uh…" But Tamsin had already spun on her heels and stomped away in a hurry.

Bo threw an apologetic glance at the man. "She's got jetlag!" She flashed a nervous smile, shrugged, then parted in the opposite direction.

* * *

_Goddamn you, Tamsin_. Bo cursed. _Goddamn you and your vodka. And your smile…_

The succubus furiously shook the thoughts away as she marched angrily towards the bar. Tamsin had never returned to the suite. Their room was left untouched, the bed still made. That only spelled one thing and Bo had already reached that conclusion all too quickly.

The pounding techno beats immediately bounced against her chest when the club fell into sight and Bo could feel her thunderous steps matching the intensity of the sound. She was going to give the valkyrie hell.

Bo fought against the swarming bodies, the heat, the air of drunkenness and laughter. Her eyes scanned the area, guided by one thought – well, one visual representation of the thought. She looked for anything blonde, or, rather, anything blonde _and _drunk. But as she swept her gaze over the sea of bodies, she was left disappointed.

Her efforts fruitless, the succubus pressed further into the den of alcohol, sweat and mayhem, She glanced past the bar and then looked towards the left corner of the room. And when she saw it, her blood began to boil.

She had found Tamsin, alright – found her with her tongue down the throat of a leggy brunette in the loveseat by the far wall. Bo stalked over, the growl already tearing out of her mouth. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" The valkyrie broke away from the kiss and twisted around, allowing Bo a clearer view of the stranger she had swapped spit with. "Her?!" Bo exclaimed just before Tamsin rushed over and pulled her away from the scene.

"What the hell?" the blonde demanded in a hushed voice. "Keep your shit together!"

Bo was still wide-eyed and flabbergasted. "You're hitting on the receptionist?!" She gestured towards the confused brunette in the background.

"Chill the fuck out, succubus." Tamsin crossed her arms and glared at her. "You told me to investigate, so I'm investigating. I'm just doing my homework."

Bo threw her arms out exasperatedly. "Yeah, you're _doing_ it alright!"

Tamsin bit her lower lip, looking almost innocent. "You wouldn't know anything about it."

"And you reek of alcohol!" The succubus sniffed, frowning.

"Eau de vodka gets the juices flowing." The blonde shrugged, managing an unsuccessful smile. She faltered when Bo maintained her dangerous stare.

"I spent the whole day scouring this entire place. I almost got thrown into the swimming pool by a ten year-old!" The succubus paused, shaking her head. "And you've been here the whole time playing tonsil hockey with _Nora_, the _lovely_ receptionist who booked us that honeymoon suite."

"Yeah, about that—"

"No, I'm so done with this. Go to hell, Tamsin." Bo shoved her way past the blonde. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

Tamsin left the club shortly after Bo stormed off, but she did not return to the suite, deciding that the succubus needed some time to cool off. And as much as it pained her to admit it, she did not want to sleep on that damn bed.

Instead, she stalked the hallways, taking occasional sips from the bottle that she'd bought at the bar, in her vain attempt to 'investigate' some more though it was only for her satisfaction. Her mind tried to form thoughts, but thankfully the alcohol kept much of the introspection at bay. She quickly glanced at the bottle and smiled. _Thank the fuck for this human invention_. Tamsin dragged on a little while longer, somehow acutely aware that their room was just around the corner of the corridor up ahead.

She flooded the darkness of the room with the light from the hallway when she threw the door wide open. At first she heard nothing, only the unsettling stillness. Tamsin quickly slammed the door shut behind her, wondering if Bo ever made it back.

The answer came in a slight whimper from the bed to her far right. There was a deep moan that carried through the room towards her. Tamsin wrinkled her nose distastefully at the succubus's lack of subtly. "You having fun there?" When the moan persisted, the blonde rolled her eyes and stalked over. "Look, you can't be this obvious, can you?" She settled the vodka bottle on the nearby nightstand and glanced suspiciously at Bo's squirming form in the darkness. "Hello! Earth to the horny succubus."

There was a sharp gasp that nearly startled her. Something was terribly wrong. Tamsin immediately grabbed Bo's shoulder and shook her. Finding no response, the valkyrie threw back the cover to find the sticky blood pooling out from the succubus's stomach.

"Shit!" Tamsin awkwardly crawled onto the bed, sitting atop the brunette as she seized her by the shoulders. "Wake up, Bo!" The succubus groaned in a trance, almost as if she were trapped in her slumber. "Wake the fuck up, succubus!" In her haste, Tamsin grabbed the vodka bottle on the nightstand. She glanced at the dampening stomach wound beneath Bo's camisole—it was spreading out. _Fuck it_, Tamsin thought, deciding to solve two problems in one fell swoop. She tipped the bottle over and poured the remaining alcoholic liquid all over the unconscious succubus. Tamsin had hoped that it would enrage her from the dream. It didn't.

There was no reaction – absolutely nothing at all.

"Fuck! I did not just waste all of my vodka for this!" Tamsin tossed the bottle over her shoulders—heard it shattering against the wall but couldn't be bothered. The more Bo whimpered in her sleep, the more it agitated the valkyrie.

The panic spiked through – shaking her – but not in the deliriously ecstatic sort of way. No, this was the kind of feeling that ran like a shiver down to her tailbone and made her stomach lurch. Tamsin fought it off and steeled her palm. Then she brought it like a whip across Bo's cheek—slapped her hard.

The blood seeped out hotter and those brown eyes did not flash open._ Fuck_. Bo suddenly gasped, her eyes swimming feverishly beneath closed lids. Then her chest trembled as she panted heavily.

Tamsin cursed, knowing she had only one option left. And it seemed like Bo did too, in her own unconscious manner. The succubus threw an arm out towards Tamsin's chest and pressed the palm of her hand against her cool skin. When the orange glow dispersed, Tamsin knew it was over for her.

_Fuck me._

She was hot now – red hot – like she was burning from the inside out. All the heat flushed towards one center and Tamsin gasped, straining herself against the uncontrollable sensation.

Suddenly, she knew quite well that feeling that was pulsating between her legs. She fought against it, shifting her weight between each knee as she straddled Bo. But she was unable to shake the immediate truth of the moment.

Tamsin couldn't deny that she was now irrefutably and unbelievably horny. Her palms gripped the sheets tightly as she bit her lips to stave off the suggestion. She couldn't swat away the succubus's hands if she tried – they suddenly clamped around her arms tightly, radiating those _feelings_ throughout every burning nerve in her skin. Her entire body sizzled with desire as she gazed at the succubus's lips – slightly parted and suddenly very welcoming. Tamsin swallowed hard and pushed out a breath. Then she dipped her head and sealed her fate.

* * *

It was Tamsin's chi that awoke her. Bo knew because no other chi could give such a shock to her system – jolting her from the inside out. It was delicious – like her heated skin was being quenched by the cool ice gliding along her feverish exterior. That's what Tamsin's chi felt like – a delightful chill – so powerful that it could sweep her off the ground in an angry gust.

Bo kept the channels open, continuing the drain. She wanted more – she wanted it all – but she could already feel her wound healing and she knew she shouldn't take anymore.

But it was so hard. Tamsin's chi had somehow pushed her past the barrier and Bo quickly lost all sense of control, her dark nature taking over. She could never be satisfied with just enough. Not when it came to Tamsin.

Surprising the blonde, Bo rolled with her hips, switching positions and pinning Tamsin down onto the bed. "What the hell are you doing?" the valkyrie gasped, a panic in her eyes when she saw the dangerous glow settling in Bo's gaze.

The succubus smirked, silencing Tamsin with another wave of her charm, dragging the moan out of her lips. The valkyrie was putty in her hands now, and the thought excited Bo as she seized dominance.

She ran her hands beneath Tamsin's shirt, feeling the hard muscles scraping against her fingertips. Though the blonde's abdomen was a pleasure to linger over, Bo didn't stop there, pushing upwards towards the edge of the valkyrie's bra before anxiously ripping off all articles of clothing. The blonde was too deliriously subdued to even protest and Bo wondered if her powers were working in conjunction with the alcohol. Whatever it was, it was working in her favor.

Eyes glowing, the succubus cupped a quaking breast, pinching the nipple until it hardened while the valkyrie whimpered under the torture. Bo glided her other hand south, her fingers just slightly hovering. Then she attacked the valkyrie's lips, pulling out that delicious chi, gorging herself on an excess of ancient glory.

Tamsin trembled as Bo continued to caress her breast. "You gonna…hurry this…up?" she quivered out the words.

"Not yet," Bo replied, dipping her head to violently suck against the supple skin on the valkyrie's neck. Her lips trailed down to Tamsin's breast and she picked up the motion with her tongue, feeling the blonde gasp again.

"Goddammit, succu-_bus_!" Tamsin's growl broke into a shriek when Bo dug her fingers in and began to fuck her hard against mattress. Each thrust sent the headboard slamming against the wall, the thunderous pounding only momentarily drowned out by Tamsin's screams.

Bo radiated more charm from her fingertips, feeling generous and knowing it was compounding the pleasure as well as the impatience… And just before she lifted the valkyrie into that peak, that immeasurable climax, Bo slowed her rhythm and continued the torture once more.

She could feel Tamsin's fingernails raking into her skin. And she reveled when the blonde lifted her head from the pillow, seizing her eyes with desperation, panting. "Finish it!"

Bo sneered. "Beg me." Then she curled her fingers and began thrusting into that sweet spot, driving Tamsin into a state of mania as she arched her back and clamored for a release that eluded her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tamsin cried. "HARDER!"

"What's that about patience again, babe?" Bo purred, disobeying.

"Fuck you!" the valkyrie screamed frustratedly.

Bo made her pay for it with a sudden, hard thrust. "No, I believe I'm the one fucking you right now," the succubus snarled into her ears. Then she increased the rhythm again, feeling her hand slick with moisture as Tamsin drew out a long, guttural moan, her ragged breaths rising in tandem to the peak she was riding.

It wasn't long before the blonde released one final cry. "Fuck!" Tamsin's muscles tensed as the orgasm rolled through her and Bo felt the valyrie's inner walls clench tightly around her fingers. She maintained the rhythm, pounding with ferocity – almost sure that the room's barrier might be punctured at any minute. It was possible she heard a _crack_ from the headboard itself, but she gave it no thought because _this_ was the moment she finally claimed the valkyrie. All that cockiness, the teasing – Tamsin was paying for it touch by touch.

The shudders wracked the blonde's body and then eased into a slight tremble when she began to plateau. Not before long, all those flexing muscles in her stomach and thighs relaxed. Her back crashed back onto the mattress as she dropped her knees, panting heavily. Green eyes snapping open, she glared at Bo, still breathless. "_That_ was a fucking ambush."

The succubus grinned back. "I told you I'd make it up to you." Bo said, glancing at the glistening sheen of sweat blanketing the blonde's chest.

"You fucking destroyed my clothes!" Tamsin complained, now completely aware of how naked she was.

Bo shrugged. "That's your fault for wearing too many layers."

Growling, the valkyrie sat up and hastily wrapped the covers around herself. Bo watched her with amusement. It was almost adorable how self-conscious the blonde suddenly became. The alcohol must have been wearing off.

_Alcohol_. Bo suddenly realized how damp her shirt was and the strong, unmistakable smell that wafted from her skin. "Why do I smell like – did you pour vodka on me?!"

"You were unconscious and you were making weird sounds!"

"So that was the first thing you thought of?" Bo shot back.

"Shh!" Tamsin quickly brought up a hand to halt the conversation.

"Don't shush me!"

The valkyrie threw her an annoyed look, then whispered, "There's someone at the door."


End file.
